Griddle tops, such as those that are used for grilling foods, are typically electrically or gas heated and utilize a number of different types of constructions. Such griddle tops are usually fabricated from a steel or iron upper plate to provide a flat, durable and abrasion-resistant cooking surface. Because of the limited thermal conductivity of steel or iron, griddle tops typically provide a relatively even distribution of heat over the cooking surface only if the electrical or gas heating sources are positioned substantially evenly within or under the griddle tops. One type of griddle top construction uses a plurality of sub-plates or lower plates having cast-in electrical heating elements. These sub-plates are fabricated from a material that has a higher thermal conductivity then either steel or iron so as to more evenly distribute the heat from the electrical heating elements over the steel or iron upper plates. Alternatively, if natural or LP gas-fired burners are utilized, the sub-plate or lower plate may be configured to promote the distribution of the heat produced by the burners over the steel or iron upper plate. Regardless of whether the griddle plate is heated through the use of electrical heating elements or natural or LP gas-fired burners, due to convection and the resulting cooling produced by same, the front of the griddle top is typically at a lower temperature than the rear of the top resulting in an uneven distribution of heat over the cooking surface. Tests indicate that an uneven distribution of heat over the cooking surface of griddle tops results in unevenly cooked foods and the possibility that harmful bacteriological contaminants within the food may not be thermally destroyed during the cooking process.
In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a natural or LP gas-fired burner for a griddle top that provides a substantially even distribution of heat over the cooking surface of the griddle top.